The present invention relates to an attachment, and particularly to an attachment for attaching a heat sink to a CPU package.
During operation of a computer, large quantities of heat are generated by electrical elements thereof. Since the processing speed of a CPU is becoming increasingly quick, more heat is generated thereby. Thus, cooling the CPU package is an important consideration facing computer designers.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 86202156 discloses a conventional heat sink attachment. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional attachment 1 comprises a locking plate 4 and spring sections 2, 3. A first arm 6 extends downwardly from the spring section 2, and a first opening 7 is formed in the first arm 6 proximate a free end thereof. A second arm 5 extends from the spring section 3 opposite the first arm 6, and a second opening 8 is formed proximate a free end of the second arm 5. Thus, the first and second openings 7, 8 are engageable with a pair of locking elements of a socket (not shown) for securing a heat sink to a CPU package. However, the attachment is resilient and has no element to disassemble from the CPU package, so the attachment is unable to provide enough force for securing the heat sink to a CPU package and difficult to be unassembled from the heat sink, thus a new design for a heat sink attachment is requisite.